A windshield wiper commonly known is comprised of a wiper frame (1) and a scrubber strip (2) as shown on FIG. 1. Dust and sand particles adhere to the scrubber's surface when the car is parked in an outdoor atmosphere for an extended period of time. Also, air contaminated with a heavy content of waste oil and gas will stain the scrubber strip (2) with the oil dirt while car is running or parking along the road. Particles, especially ash, dust and sand particles, or oily dirt will definitely affect the scrubbing performance conducted by scrubber strip when the car is running in the rain. Furthermore, new ash dust and sand particles, or oil dirt may stick to the strip while the windshield wiper is being operated. We can conclude that the known windshield wiper, once installed on the car will create a hazardous condition of reduced visibility due to a bad scrubbing effect. An experienced driver may dismantle the windshield wiper and rinse the edge surface of the scrubber strip (2) to attain a clean surface to improve the scrubbing effect. However, it will be inconvenient for the driver to dismantle the windshield wiper too often. The first reaction for a new driver is to install a new windshield wiper at a service workshop because the wiper is damaged. It not only wastes money without any cause, but also the wiper's scrubbing effect can not last longer.